Elemental Dance
by lulunabo
Summary: :Currently Disc. Please read profile: Disclaimer: Not my universe; Thanks to Avatar Wiki for information
1. Prologue

**Warnings: Death, Child abuse**

* * *

Aang watched the waves. Lost in thought as he was, he didn't notice when Katara sat beside him.

"Aang? Are you all right?"

He smiled, but she could tell that something bothered him. Tenderly, he took her hand.

"I'm all right. I was just thinking."

"Oh, then we're in trouble."

For just a second, the smile grew closer to a real one, then he became serious.

"Sometimes, I think my powers are too strong…too much for just one individual."

Katara squeezed his hand, and waited for him to continue.

With a sigh, he said, "Maybe it'd be best for the future…"

"Why are you talking like this?" interrupted Katara, startled with such morbid talk. "You're okay! You're…okay, right?"

"I'm not dying, Katara," said Aang, but the words 'yet' hung in the air. She didn't want to think of such times that her dear friends died, though she knew that all of them were getting older. And at that moment, they heard laughter, the sound of their children.

"Don't discuss this with Zuko, okay?" said Aang.

"Aang…"

"He knows, Katara. He knows what to expect, but it doesn't make it any easier, right? So let's just enjoy today."

* * *

Zuko knew that nothing could be done, and yet a part of him continued to pray. Just a moment longer…just one miracle…

He held Aang's hand gently in his. Too little time…

Aang's eyes opened.

"Zuko…" he said softly.

"I'm here," replied the Fire Lord, amazed that his voice didn't crack.

"Zuko, I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer…with you…with our children…"

Zuko tried to hold back the tears, but they blurred his vision. Katara and Hahn, with Waterbending, had helped them to have children, children with two sets of parents to take care of them.

But now…

"Did you know that two souls that have touched each other will find their way back together? My love, we'll find each other again."

Zuko finally allowed the tears free, even as he kissed his love goodbye.

When the sun nearly disappeared, an anguished cry was followed by absolute silence.

Moments later, the bells tolled.

* * *

Zuko managed to keep himself together for a while. He finished projects that they had begun, and made sure that their friends safe.

Two years following the death of Aang, Zuko followed. He hoped that their souls really were tied.

* * *

Assan cowered in the corner, and he knew that the moment the officials of the White Lotus left, he would be beaten by his mother. They were not the most poor of the Northern Water Tribe, but they could not say that they were rich, and she made sure he knew this everyday.

She truly had tried to make it look as if he were the Avatar. Sometimes, but only rarely, it seemed as if a talent were emerging in him, but then his hopes were shattered.

"You utterly useless wretch!" screamed his mother as the officials departed. "Do you realize what you've cost me? We could have been famous!"

She grabbed him by the hair, dragging him away from the corner and throwing him into the middle of the floor. Swiftly, she grabbed the broom.

Just once, he wished he could bend, wished he could be the Avatar…

She lifted the broom up…

He ran as fast as he could. How he managed to survive for so long, nobody was quite sure. Perhaps because he had grown, had become stronger…

But even the strongest person couldn't tolerate abuse forever.

When she realized that she couldn't beat Assan anymore, she turned to words. All the time, berating him. No matter how much work he would do, she would find something.

So he ran, and ran all the way to Republic City…

* * *

TBC

* * *

Author's Notes: This will probably be the only time I write notes, other than warnings, like those above. All of the reviews I received from Light of Darkness made me think: "Now how can I tie this into Legend of Korra, but still keep it AangZuko." And so this was born. This will be a challenge because Legend of Korra is still ongoing, and I plan to keep it somewhat canon. I say somewhat because clearly THAT won't happen. Wish me luck, and hopefully I won't disappoint!


	2. Air: The Meeting

When Assan finally reached Republic City, mostly by helping out however he could, he thought that his hardships would be over. Yet because of his haste to leave, he entirely forgot about the concept of money.

His stomach grumbled as various smells of food wafted towards him. Dejectedly, he began to wander through the streets. He wasn't small, but he managed to weave his way around people like a dancer. He carefully navigated across streets, his awe at the many vehicles less potent than his fear of an angry driver running him over. Assan wasn't weak, per se, but even he knew that a body had limits.

With a sigh, he found himself in a beautiful garden, a pond nearby. He wandered towards the water, and watched it, sadly.

It wasn't the first time he wished that he could bend, somehow. When he was small, his parents believed that he might be an air bender. After his father died, it was clear that he showed no talents for bending the elements. His mother often brought up this bitter disappointment.

Assan knelt down, letting his fingers touch the water.

Two seconds later, he almost fell in, startled out of his morbid thoughts by the sudden appearance of a young woman riding a polar bear dog.

She blinked, then slid off. For a second, they stared at each other then she frowned a little.

"Do I…know you?" she asked.

"I don't think we've…" but his words were suddenly muffled when the polar bear dog licked his face.

The young woman laughed. "Wow! Naga really likes you! What was that you were saying?"

With a small smile, Assan put his hands on Naga's large head…

…and felt warmth and peace, yet just a bit of uneasiness…

He blinked.

The young woman was frowning again, a hand on his shoulder. "Hey. You okay? You looked really out there for a second…"

Assan shook his head. "Sorry. I…maybe…" His stomach choose to speak at that moment.

The woman laughed again. "You know, we're hungry too. Maybe we can get some fish from here?"

Assan looked uncertain at the water. "I guess it's possible…"

"Awesome! My name's Korra, by the way. I'm new here." She said, bending the water a bit to aid in catching some fish.

"I'm Assan. I just got here as well," he replied, carefully catching a fish with a few tricks he learned.

"Your clothes…Northern Water Tribe? I'm from the Southern Water Tribe!"

"It's an odd coincidence…" His voice trailed away as Korra lit a fire from nothing to cook their fish…

Waterbending…fire bending…

He should have been shocked, and probably in awe. Yet, somehow he felt…as if he already knew…

"You're the Avatar," he said.

Korra grinned. "Yup! Are you a bender?"

He gave a small smile. "No. I wish I was. What a heavy burden you carry…"

"Hey, hey! It's no burden to me!" replied Korra, placing a hand on his shoulder again…

He felt it, how elated and proud she felt, and his smile became larger. Yet Korra's smile disappeared, and she pulled her hand back, almost as if burned.

"What was that?"

Assan's grey eyes grew wide. "You…felt that?"

"I felt as if…a bucket of sadness was dumped on my head!" She leaned towards him, studying him excitedly. "Did you do that?"

"W-what…?"

"Ahem?"

The two jumped and looked at man in patched up clothes, hair in utter disarray.

"Your fishies are burning…"

The two yelped and grabbed for the fish as Korra extinguished the fire.

"You wouldn't mind sharing, would you? Gommu here hasn't had much to eat."

Automatically, Assan's hand held out his own single fish, but Korra smacked his hand, holding out an extra fish instead. The man was…odd…

"Do you…uh…live here?" Korra asked.

"Why, yes, indeed. It's quite comfortable for us vermin."

Both Korra and Assan glanced at each other, startled a little.

"Not everyone is privileged here in town. You children will learn…"

A whistle made them both jump, and the sharp cry of "You can't fish here!" rang in the air.

"Run!" Gommu called, disappearing into a bush.

Assan hesitated for just a moment, but Korra grabbed his arm, and they ran to Naga, who ran as fast as she could.

They paused for a moment, and in the distance, they could hear the words of a man speaking on a podium. What they heard shocked them even more than the sudden appearance of the homeless man.

As they listened, Korra became more distraught, and Assan had to grab her arm to stop her from rushing out.

"Let go! I'll show them that bending's the best thing in the world!"

"No, Korra! Listen! I know how precious a gift bending can be, and I'm not a bender either. But listen…you can't change hatred with anger. Maybe something happened to them to make them feel this way, and just going out there and yelling at them will only get them even more angry."

As he talked, her muscles remained tensed, but she seemed to slowly relax.

"Who are you?" she asked after a moment.

Startled, Assan only stared back.

Korra shook her head, and took one more glance at the protestors before moving on.

"Where are you staying?" Korra asked him.

He shook his head. "I have nowhere to go…"

"That's great! I mean, no it's not, but that means you can go with me!"

Assan began to shake his head, ready to politely decline the kind offer, but she just smacked him upside the head.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I'm going to the Air Temple nearby. I'm sure Tenzin won't mind one bit!"

"I…all right…how do we get there?"

"That's…errr…."

Korra looked around.

"You don't know?"

Korra responded by shrugging, a grin on her face. After a moment of walking, they decided to ask. The older woman showed them the way, but she appeared nervous as they walked, and moments later, it became apparent why.

Several benders were harassing a store owner.

'This is why so many hate benders,' thought Assan.

Korra was already moving towards the gangsters, calling the group cowards, and standing her ground.

"Gonna send your boyfriend to do your dirty work, lady?" one sneered as he approached.

This time, Assan responded first. He snorted at the comment, and then said, "I doubt she needs protection. I'd be more worried about your own welfare."

Korra gave him a quick smile, but the gangsters were not pleased. Quickly, they attacked.

Earlier, when the protestors spoke, he had urged Korra not to attack. Here, however, things were different. These were men who weren't talking, but threatening another's wellbeing. He fully agreed with Korra's actions to intervene.

Easily, as if they had fought for years together, they wove around each other. He could not bend, but he could fight. He didn't think she really needed help, but help anyway, he did. It took seconds to take down the men.

And then the cops came…

Of course, he was a bit confused as to why they were being arrested, but he was a bit surprised when Korra grabbed him and they ran.

"I really don't think this is a good idea, Korra!" he yelled, as he turned to watch the chase.

"We're entirely innocent!"

"We kinda took the law into our hands, and you did accidentally send that car into a building!"

"Fine, fine! Mostly innocent!"

'Mostly innocent,' however, didn't seem to settle with Chief Beifong, after they had finally been caught.

"And have you got anything to say?" she eventually asked Assan, as he mostly remained mute during the interplay between her and Korra.

He sighed. "I believe that in a way, you are right, and we could have hurt innocent bystanders, but to stand aside and merely wait when others could have been hurt…I don't think that's right either."

Lin studied him. "Your manners are like a monk, but your clothes are of the Waterbending Tribe…"

She was interrupted by the announcement of Tenzin. After this, Assan remained silent, almost a shadow. He watched and studied the mannerisms of these people, who he never thought he would meet. He could feel Korra's anger and dejection, Lin building the wall around her, protecting herself with imaginary walls, the quick lash of Tenzin's anger, unpredictable like a tornado…

He followed them to the docks, and then Tenzin seemed to notice him.

"It is no real fault of yours that you were involved in this mess. Korra has a way to draw others into her affairs."

Assan shook his head. "No, sir. I'm just as much to blame for my actions. I cannot pay you now for the kindness you showed me earlier for bailing me out, but I will pay you back somehow."

Tenzin's eyes widened. "You…" he began, then grew silent, thoughtful.

Assan bowed, then stepped closer to Korra.

"I feel like you're the brother I never had," said Korra. "Why is that?"

"Maybe we were siblings in a different life?" Assan asked. A sudden sorrow filled him.

"Come with me to the Southern Water Tribe!" she blurted out. She looked embarrassed. "I'm not…you know…trying to get you out on a date or anything…"

"I understand," he said, his cheeks stained nevertheless. "Friendship is a bond just as strong as love, Korra."

Korra smiled, then moved towards Naga, not waiting to hear his answer.

Thankfully, he didn't have to respond, because two seconds later, Tenzin announced the change in plans.

He could feel Korra's joy inside of him, as if she were soaring through the skies.

"You are welcome as well," said Tenzin. "I understand that you wish to repay me, but it will be far easier to do so if you have a place to rest, even if temporarily."

"Master Tenzin…thank you…"

* * *

He walked down the hallway, following the man known as, "The Lieutenant." He groveled, and did what all servants did.

"Lord Amon," he said, as he opened the door to announce the Lieutenant. "The Lieutenant arrives."

He faded into the background, listening to the two men talk. He removed two small spheres, one dark and one light, and began to weave them around each other.

A smile appeared on his face…

"Oh, if you only knew…"


	3. Air: Whispers of Shadows

Assan wanted to watch some of the training Tenzin gave Korra, but felt obligated to somehow help. He already felt like a freeloader, despite Tenzin reassuring him this was not the case. So he decided to help Pema with various chores.

"It's not easy," admitted Pema, sitting down for a moment, while rubbing her stomach. "Three young benders can be a handful." She poured both of them some tea, so Assan sat down across from her.

"You're not a bender?" Assan asked.

"No, though people often assume I am, since Tenzin and the children are." She sighed. "It's sometimes a little lonely, when you're the only one who can't blow puffs of air into other people's faces."

The two laughed.

"Do you ever wish you were a bender?" Assan asked, turning his mug around in his hands.

"Sometimes," Pema admitted. "When you see all the amazing stuff others can do. But I've learned that even without those gifts, even non-benders can do some amazing things, too."

"Even so…I wish I were a bender…maybe my mother wouldn't hate me so much."

He didn't know why he said this to Pema, except that he felt safe. Perhaps, he thought, it was a gift that some mothers had.

"Surely she doesn't hate you!" Pema said, surprised.

Assan sighed. "She does. She beat me when I was smaller than her, and when she couldn't do that, she'd tell me how worthless I was."

Pema's eyes had widened. "That's horrible! What about your father?"

"He died when I was young."

"I'm sorry, Assan."

And Assan knew that she truly meant her words. He smiled.

"Everything will be better now. Pema, may I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"Will you tell me about Master Tenzin?"

With a smile, Pema told Assan Tenzin's story. He was surprised to hear that Tenzin had one other full biological sibling, Bumi, and a half-sister, Kya.

"It's a process I never really learned, but by waterbending somehow, Katara had two of Avatar Aang's children without having to…to…"

"O-oh," Assan responded, flushed with embarrassment.

"Yes, well…I guess that's also how Firelord Zuko had children, too."

"Their bond of friendship must have been very powerful."

"I think so," Pema agreed. "Tenzin says that they were some of the luckiest kids ever, because they could claim to have four parents instead of just two, plus extremely close aunts and uncles!"

Assan laughed. "That sounds absolutely wonderful, unless they got into trouble."

"That's very true." Pema laughed as well.

She then told him the story of how they met. He was quite surprised to hear about Tenzin's previous relationship with Lin.

"It was brave of you to tell him that."

Pema sighed. "It's true, I was scared, but I felt bad, in a way, for ruining his relationship with Lin. I don't think she's ever forgiven me."

"But you said you knew it wasn't right, that you loved him!"

"Yes, but I never wanted her to hate us, or to block her heart."

He could say little to this, so he listened as Pema continued, until Tenzin entered, looking weary.

"How was training?" Pema asked as Assan stood to allow the elder man to sit, and then poured him some tea.

"Thank you, Assan. I'm afraid it isn't going so well. The children tried to help Korra, but she doesn't seem to grasp the concept quite yet."

"Give her time. She's only beginning, after all."

Later, Assan found Korra with Naga. Korra looked a little sheepish, a piece of the newspaper smoldering on the ground.

"I tried to airbend," she admitted.

"Well, I imagine it's no different than learning other things…"

"But I didn't have this much problem with the other elements!" exclaimed Korra, clenching her fists.

Assan sighed and began to brush Naga's fur.

"You're probably going to say, 'but you're the Avatar!'"

"You are the Avatar," Assan agreed. "But you're not stupid, Korra. You'll find a way to learn."

Korra sighed, and they didn't talk for a few seconds. On the radio, some sort of game was playing, and Korra seemed to focus on this. Assan continued to brush Naga's fur, as Korra seemed more and more entranced until suddenly, the sound stopped. He paused in his brushing and looked over to see Korra practically burning holes through Tenzin.

"You should rest," said Tenzin. "I want to start training as early as possible."

* * *

Assan felt disconnected. He appreciated being allowed to stay, but felt he should do more. Perhaps he could find a job, but still help around the temple…everything felt unclear. Initially, his only thoughts were to run from his mother to something better. But as to what this was…

He sighed as he swept a bit.

"Korra at least has some sort of goal," said Assan to Naga. "She's not happy about it, but she's going to learn anyway. But what am I supposed to do? Do I just go to a shop and ask for a job? Search? Maybe I can ask Pema for help…but no, she's got her own worries…"

He sat down with a huff, then, playfully, he pretended he could airbend.

"See, Naga? It just gusted away from me," he laughed. He closed his eyes. For a moment, he imagined how it would be if he truly could bend, and not just air. Then, he took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly.

In his mind's eyes, he thought he saw lines of energy around him, each different, but each somehow connected. With each exhalation, he thought of anything that possibly calmed him.

His eyes snapped open as he heard Korra making her way over. She seemed upset, her eyebrows furrowed, hands clenched, and muscles ready to leap into action, and stopped abruptly in front of Assan. She opened her mouth, then closed it, a look of puzzlement flashing across her face.

"What are you doing?"

"Err, I was going to continue to sweep," he said, standing up.

"No, that's not…I just thought…you can't bend, right?"

Assan's eyes widened, and he took a step back. "You already know I can't. You don't think I can airbend, or something, do you?"

"No! I just…it felt…well, it felt almost like it does when Katara healed me the first time. Like…an exchange of energy." She shook her head. "Look, never mind. Listen!" She lowered her voice. "I want you to meet me here tonight, okay? Don't argue, just do it!"

And she quickly moved away, leaving Assan even more confused.

After dinner, uncertain what Korra meant by 'tonight', Assan made his way back to where he had been sweeping beforehand. He knew that Tenzin restricted Korra from traveling too much, but hadn't placed the same rules on him.

Just as the sun disappeared, Assan found out exactly what Korra wanted.

* * *

Assan gave Korra a dirty look as he dripped water onto the ground.

"Don't worry, Assan. I have it all figured out, Assan. I'll just help by waterbending just an itsy bit, Assan. You call that an itsy bit, Korra?!"

Korra snickered a little, while holding up her hands for peace.

"Look, I wanted to get here fast, so we don't miss the tournament!" She replied, waterbending the water off of them both.

"Do you realize how much trouble we're going to get into if Tenzin or anyone else finds out?" he hissed, even as he didn't resist being dragged along.

"Will you relax? Nobody's going to find out, and we'll get to watch some pro-bending!"

They glanced around, then quietly moved.

"Do you think it's some sort of gym?" she asked.

"Yeah, my gym!" A voice boomed, startling them both. "You pesky kids! Ya better have a good story, or I'm getting security here, right now!"

Both Assan and Korra opened their mouths to come up with excuses, when a voice cut in, "Hey, hey! They're with me, Toza! Just chill, yeah?"

A man that seemed about Korra's age, smiling rather widely, and apparently built of muscle, walked over to them. "I got a bit worried when you two disappeared." He waggled his eyebrows. Assan's face flushed.

"We're not together," said Korra. "And you know that," she added after a moment.

Toza grumbled a bit, but seemed to dismiss them at last.

"Thanks for helping us," said Assan.

The man gave him a glance, as if not sure what to make of him for a second, then shrugged, a smile consistently on his face. "Eh, no problem. You two seem nice." He gave a glance at Korra.

He led them to a room, and suddenly, the stadium spread before them. Korra suddenly seemed in a world of her own.

"I'm Bolin….just in case you're wondering," amusement lacing his voice as he watched Korra practically floating around.

But suddenly, Assan wasn't entirely paying attention, because a handsome man entered the room.

A handsome man who paid little to no attention to him, and seemed more interested that they disappear.

'What am I thinking?' thought Assan. 'Between the two of us, he'd obviously be more interested in Korra, and he's ignoring her!'

He watched in a daze as the team left the room, and he joined Korra to watch the game, though he remained eerily silent.

'Cold,' Assan thought. 'He's almost as chilly as Lin was, except…no. He's not cold entirely. There is passion when he fights. Perhaps it's when he doesn't know a person…'

He tilted his head to the side. Then, like a magnet, his eyes were drawn elsewhere. It almost seemed like a figure of darkness, dancing amongst the crowds.

"Korra! Do you see that?"

"Huh? See what?"

He pointed to where the figure seemed to be, or where it had been.

"C'mon, Assan! Don't play games now! The match is really heating up!"

Assan's eyes returned to the audience, but no matter where he looked, he couldn't find the figure again.

His heart beating, he watched the game, but couldn't quite focus again. Somehow, he knew he missed something vital.

* * *

"You a bender?" asked Bolin later that evening, as Korra continued to practice the moves he had shown her after the game.

"No," said Assan softly. "I'm nothing."

"Hey! Don't say that!" said Bolin with a playful smack that nearly made Assan fall on his face. "Whoops! Sorry there, twinkle toes!"

"T-Twinkle toes?"

Bolin's grin grew. "You were all quiet when Korra and Mako were nearly at each other's throats, and then when we came here, I thought you'd disappeared! You're light on your feet, that's for sure! Korra called you 'Assan,' right? How'd you meet up with Korra?"

"It was an accident." With a sigh, Assan quietly told Bolin his story.

"Wow! That's rough, buddy!" He looked over at Korra, while placing a hand on Assan's shoulder.

"I wonder if she'd ever like a guy like me," said Bolin, or so Assan thought.

"You seem like a nice guy. I don't see why not."

Bolin turned his head so quickly, Assan thought he would hurt himself. "What did you say?" Bolin whispered.

"I…I was answering your…"

"But I didn't say anything!" retorted Bolin, shaking his flushed face.

"But I heard…you…" Assan began, but then stopped. The two men stared at each other, both bewildered.

"Hey, hate to interrupt your romantic interlude," Korra interrupted with s smirk, "But we'd better run."

"We are not having a romantic interlude!" Bolin replied. Assan stood, silent and confused.

"I'm just joking!"

* * *

The following day, Assan practically hid from others as he tried to sort out his racing thoughts. He felt as if things were suddenly moving too quickly, and he wasn't sure exactly where he was going.

He spent most of the day with Naga, since the creature seemed always calm. He wondered about this, also. Sometimes, he felt he could feel a person's emotions…

"It makes perfect sense, though," said Assan, as he brushed Naga's fur again. "He glanced at her, so of course, I just guessed his question, right?"

Naga rolled over so he could brush her other side.

"I think I'm spoiling you."

"Thank you," said a voice.

"I'm losing my mind," whispered Assan, but he recalled a few other times that he seemed to answer questions not asked, or say something in response to unheard words. Several occasions caused him to get beaten when he was young.

"We're going back," whispered Korra later, after she had told him what had happened during training.

"But…"

"Please," said her voice, except that her mouth didn't move.

He closed his eyes.

"Please, Assan?" she asked out loud.

He opened his eyes. She frowned.

"Are you okay? You look really pale…maybe you shouldn't come tonight. Maybe you should just rest…"

"I…"

"It's not that I don't want you not to come!" said Korra quickly. "I do, but if you're not well…I mean, I kinda promised Bolin I'd come tonight, but…"

Words and not-words began to blend together, and he thought of kind-Bolin and defensive-Mako, how proud the two were of their fighting…

"Tenzin! Tenzin! Pema! Come quick!"

Shadows danced across his vision, and laughter rang in his ears.

"Assan!"


	4. Air: Spirit

Voices laced together in his mind, and he tried to untangle the threads and gain some semblance of coherence. Yet no matter what he tried, the voices seemed to become louder than the fans at the Probending Tournament.

"You're doing it wrong," said a voice near him. "You're pulling them closer. What you need to do is create a wall."

Assan imagined something in between him and the threads, and the voices seemed to dim, though not disappear.

"Good enough," said the speaker. "For a start."

He looked up. "You're….Avatar Aang?"

The man smiled, and nodded his head.

"But why…why are you here?"

"Well, you see, it's complicated, really," said the former Avatar, walking towards a person lying on a bed. To his shock, Assan realized it was himself.

"How is this possible? Have I died?"

"No, you're not dead," said Aang. "You're waking up…spiritually."

Assan took a step away. "I always believed that only Avatars spoke with former Avatars. Why should I receive such an honor as this?"

Aang rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, well, that's where it gets a bit complicated…"

"Korra is not here!" Assan exclaimed. "She was talking of going back to the Tournaments today…"

"She did. A few things happened while you were…ah…occupied. I'm sure that she'll be happy to tell you once she returns, whether you're here or not. However, I need to talk to you."

"But I…"

"Do just follow me."

At the command, Assan obeyed silently, following Aang on a path that seemed to blur around them. Each time Assan wanted to ask where they were going, he remembered who this individual was, and became mute. He realized he probably was delusional, perhaps from some sudden fever. Hopefully, he hadn't worried the others. He vaguely recalled Korra's panicked cries, yet wasn't surprised she had still gone, nor could he entirely blame her.

Assan gasped as Aang finally stopped. Before them stood a tree that seemed to cover the entire sky as they stood beneath it and many times wider than he was tall.

"You can feel it, can't you?" Aang asked.

"It's like warmth," Assan said, reaching out tentatively to touch the tree. He realized without a body, he wouldn't be able to physically touch it, yet warmth seemed to radiate from it, and spread out.

"I learned something important from this tree…how all is connected…"

"Like threads…like those thoughts…"

Aang crossed his arms. "I suppose that each person sees it differently, but yes, you can see it as a giant tapestry. Just not quite so flat, or clear…"

"Avatar Aang…"

Aang sighed. "I always felt that the powers I possessed were too great for one person. I managed to develop skills no other Avatar ever could…and my friends, too. But for me…for an Avatar…it was too much."

Assan watched quietly as Aang paced, uncertain where this could be going.

"No single individual should have so much power…not even the Avatar. I thought, if I could give the gifts to two individuals, it wouldn't be quite so bad. So…I split my soul. You see, I thought that though cut in two, the souls would grow.* I was right…"

Gray eyes stared at him, and Assan shook his head. "No. What you say…"

"Korra is the Avatar, able to control the elements…and you….you too, are an Avatar."

"This is just my wishful thinking…or perhaps merely the torturous whims of my mother haunting me…"

Aang looked sadly at Assan and made a movement as if to comfort him, but thought better of it.

"It's not conventional, I know, but nothing we did was really that way, to be honest," admitted Aang.

"Korra is the Avatar…"

Aang nodded. "Yes. Korra is the Avatar. She's like your…spiritual sister. And you….you must be the Guardian…"

* * *

Assan raced to find Korra. Only when he saw Mako heading in a similar direction did he realize he hadn't returned to his body. He sped up to reach Korra first.

"I'm an idiot," he whispered, hovering behind a tired Avatar.

Korra whirled around, only to frown at the empty air behind her.

"Korra? Do you hear me?" he asked, hovering a bit closer.

"Assan?" she whispered, ignoring the kids.

"You do hear me! Korra, listen…I'm here…kinda…"

"You…what do you mean 'kinda'?"

"Who are you talking to, Korra?" asked Jinora, frowning. "Ooooo…that must be the firebender you have a crush on…!"

Korra turned away, flustered.

"Crush? She wants to crush him, or does she like him?" asked Ikki.

With a bit more force than necessary, Korra sent the two skyrocketing.

"You know, they're just kids, right?" said Assan.

"If you really are Assan, will you just shut up?" mumbled Korra, attempting not to move her lips.

With a sigh, Assan became silent. Aang hadn't exactly taught him how to control his so-called gifts, but he had told him to attempt to create an imaginary wall to block out unwanted sounds. The idea seemed to work. But now, he tried to remove an imaginary brick from the wall between him and Korra.

Immediately, thoughts careened inside his head like a caged bird. Most of the them were thoughts of self-doubt, probably brought on by Mako. But many others flowed into his head. He grit his teeth.

"Calm down!" he practically screamed.

Korra straightened up, her eyes widening, and didn't quite focus on Mako.

~Assan?~

It wasn't quite a voice, but he knew Korra had thought that sharply. Other thoughts fluttered by, but he let them go, as if he walked through a crowded street.

"Korra, we have to talk when we can…"

"Have you seen Bolin since practice?" asked Mako, not even bothering to greet the other.

"Practice?" said Assan sharply.

~Long story,~ said Korra's thoughts. ~I kinda joined the Fire Ferrets while you were…are unconscious.~

Mako raised an eyebrow, probably wondering if perhaps the Avatar had lost her mind. Korra gave the spirit Assan a dirty look…or at least would have if she had known his exact location.

"Why yes, I'm having a wonderful day, thank you," she replied. "And no, I haven't seen him."

Assan was surprised that instead of the usual cold shoulder, Mako seemed almost to deflate.

"That child…"

~They're alone.~

"What?" Assan asked. "What do you mean?"

~Their parents are gone. All they have is each other…something's got to be wrong.~

Assan noticed that the longer he seemed to 'talk' this way with Korra, the easier it was to pick up her thoughts directed at him, and visa versa.

Mako shook his head. "I've got to find him…" He turned away.

"Wait!" both Assan and Korra said, though Assan was sure that Mako couldn't hear him.

"I'll help you," said Korra. "I know someone who can really help!"

* * *

While they rode Naga in search of Bolin, Korra told him what had occurred between his fainting and the current situation. The story took far longer than normal, given that her story was constantly interrupted.

"Somehow it figures all the exciting things happen while I'm asleep," said Assan.

~Sorry?~

Before he could manage to tell her about his conversation with Aang, they found themselves in the middle of a fight. Helpless in his spirit state, all he could do was yell out directions that only Korra could hear. It concerned him when for a while following the fight, Korra couldn't bend.

Mako called them 'chi-blockers,' and didn't seem overly concerned. Korra, however, seemed far more worried.

"No," said Assan. "He's right. It will wear off. I can sense it."

~How?~ asked Korra.

"Errr…I really wish I knew."

"Well, that's bloody no help," mumbled Korra, out loud.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Mako.

"Sorry…talking to myself…about myself…"

~Shut up,~ she continued as Assan laughed. ~Don't you find this whole situation just a bit odd?~

Assan didn't reply. He couldn't explain this situation. He thought things couldn't get more unusual than him following Korra in spirit form…

And then he saw Amon…

* * *

Assan hung forlornly, alone in his spirit form. Here, in this spot, several had lost the ability to bend, and he had been almost entirely helpless. The most he could do was call to the fighters, and only Korra could really hear him.

"Guardian? What kind of Guardian can't even really help? I couldn't do anything! I just watched…watched like everyone else…except I didn't cheer…"

He leaned down, touching the ground. He felt cold…

And looked up into the masked face of Amon. The two stood still.

Slowly, Assan stood. He had no physical heart, but that didn't mean that this form didn't have something like it. Spiritually, it felt like his blood pressure was sky-rocketing. Amon almost seemed to…see him…

And then he put two-and-two together…chi-blocker…spirit…

"I sense you…whatever…wherever you are…" said Amon, and that was all he said, before turning and walking away.

Assan gasped, his eyes snapping open. He sat up so quickly that the occupants in the room all gasped. An older man he didn't recognize hurried to him, supporting him as he shook.

"Amon….I saw him again…I think…he knows I was there, too…" he said, staring at Korra, whose eyes widened. She had not told anyone about his spirit form, but that would be a moot point now.

And then, in the midst of his terror, a figure entered the room. He barely noticed anything about the individual, except gold eyes…

* * *

*This idea was spawned from the Piers Anthony Xanth novels


End file.
